


Eighth Wonder of the World

by NotUlysses



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dumb frat boy sex, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotUlysses/pseuds/NotUlysses
Summary: Three stars of the night = threesome. There's not much more to it than that.
Relationships: Pierre-Luc Dubois/Oliver Bjorkstrand/Zach Werenski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Eighth Wonder of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the February 13, 2018 game against the Islanders. Yes, I've been sitting on this fic for that long. Thanks to Chris for the quick and dirty beta and Claire and the tlist for encouraging me to get this done.

“Eight. Eighteen. Twenty-Eight.”

“Congratulations, Zach, you know the jersey numbers of the three stars tonight.” Ollie only just manages to stop himself from applauding sarcastically. He likes Zach, he really does, but god. Sometimes he’s so, well, Zach.

Zach had rounded up Ollie and PL as they got off the plane in Toronto, ready to be bussed to the hotel. It’s late, yes, but they’re all vibrating from the win, the adrenaline, and their individual good games.

Zach rolls his eyes, and looks as frustrated as Zach ever does, “Three eights, Bjorkstrand. _In order. _I think we should celebrate the pattern.” He’s definitely exaggerating the patience in his voice, trying to piss off Ollie, because that’s how Zach gets off.

But… _oh. _Ollie smirks, slow. Zach isn’t always in the mood for the kinds of games the younger guys like to play, but when he is, he’s a lot of fun. If you can get him past being pissy and into it, that is. A night when he’s in a good mood is a start, and Zach had three assists, so he’s basically giddy for Zach. Which means he looks almost like he might crack a smile. Zach’s expressions are subtle, but know him long enough and you start to be able to figure him out.

PL is looking between them, like he’s just managing to figure out what they’re talking about, and is uncertain that this is real life and not a dream. If Ollie were slightly meaner, he’d reach out and pinch him. Instead he just grins, “yep, threesome, you, me and him. Celebrate the fact that we got chosen in jersey order _and _all have eight in our numbers. Zach doesn’t often have sex, but when he does, it’s because it appeals to his robot sense of order.”

Zach rolls his eyes, and Ollie just barely resists the urge to stick his tongue out at him. He can’t help it — Zach always makes him feel like acting a bit childish.

PL grins, “sounds like fun,” he says, and, fuck, Ollie can hear how hard he’s trying to be cool about this. God, it’s adorable.

Ollie isn’t sure, hasn’t slept with the new guy yet, but he’s pretty sure PL is the kind of guy who can help balance Zach nicely. He’s young and eager and enthusiastic, all things that counterbalance Zach’s bland exterior and cool sarcasm.

This definitely sounds like fun. But.

“Right now?” Ollie checks. They _do_ have a game tomorrow, after all.

“Of course,” Zach says, “unless you want to be _boring _and go to bed early like an old man.”

Well, when you put it like that, yeah, Ollie’s up for it, late night be damned.

“You okay with this?” Ollie checks with PL, pretending that he has too much dignity to even acknowledge Zach’s taunt.

“I can never sleep after games, anyway,” PL admits.

They know. PL has sent them snaps from dumb sightseeing things after getting into cities late at night. Ollie kind of gets it, the freedom is kind of intoxicating after the billets. At least PL has Savvy to keep him decently fed and looked after while he’s in Columbus, and, for all he’s kind of wide-eyed and naive, it’s not like they worry about him getting into trouble. Not like they worry about some rookies, anyway.

“You’ll sleep after this,” Zach promises, and Luc’s eyes widen and Ollie can see how he only just manages to suppress a shiver at those words.

When they get their room keys, Zach’s is 338. It’s definitely a sign. He shrugs at Nuti, who, to his credit, doesn’t look too exasperated at the fact that he’s being kicked out of his room for their sexcapades.

“Room number?” Nuti asks PL, laughing at the look on PL’s face.

So does Ollie, because, God, the rookie is wide-eyed with the realisation that this is actually happening, that they’re sexiling Nuti so they can have some kind of wacky number-based threesome.

PL tells him after a second, shaking his head as if to clear it while he holds out his key.

Ollie would feel bad about forcing Nuti to move, but really, this is just fine for him. For a start, he’s pretty unflappable. For another, he genuinely _likes_ Sonny’s weirdness.

Hanni says something to Nuti in Finnish that, judging by Nuti’s slight eyeroll and dismissive wave of the hand is almost certainly an instruction to not smoke weed with Sonny. Or possibly even let Sonny smoke weed while Nuti’s there.

Hanni is kind of the mother hen of the Finns. Nuti and Korpi must be saints to put up with it, but they don’t seem to mind. They roll their eyes at him, sure, but Korpi will retreat into an impenetrable wall of _goalie _if he’s annoyed by Hanni and… Nuti genuinely doesn’t seem to mind. It’s like he’s indulging Hanni in his weirdness.

Maybe they have threesomes of their own, although, from what national stereotypes seem to suggest, Finnish threesomes seem to involve far less physical contact. Possibly they just consist of the three guys getting off in the same room, steadfastly avoiding meeting each other’s eyes.

Ollie is hoping the eight-based threesome will have a lot more physical contact than that. PL looks like he’d be a good physical guy, and Zach’s always, well, bossy, but that’s part of what makes him fun.

“Right, to my room, follow me.” Zach acts like they didn’t just fly in just then, that they’re been here for days and he’s got possession of a room that in reality he hasn’t even seen.

“He’s bossy,” Ollie whispers conspiratorially to PL, “pay him no mind. We don’t.” Zach doesn’t quite glare at him, but it’s close. Ollie just grins back. He’s not the kind of person to get intimidated by Zach Werenski.

“Do you guys do this often?” PL asks, a bit wide eyed.

“Mmm. Occasionally,” Zach says.

Ollie rolls his eyes, “Boone and Ryan organise semi-regular things, but they usually don’t invite the new guys till they’ve settled in,” he glances at PL, sees a bit of hurt on his face, and adds, “not anything to do with you, it’s just… they want to make sure you _want _to do it and aren’t awed by, like, Boone’s letter or something.”

“Oh,” PL says, his eyes still wide. _Fuck_, they’re grey.

“You’ve done this before, right?” Zach checks.

“I’m not a _virgin_,” PL says, indignant, and god, sometimes Ollie feels so old.

“Of course you’re not,” Zach sounds… almost reassuring. Which isn’t a tone that Ollie usually hears from Zach.

To be fair, Ollie never does anything to _earn _that tone.

For example, right now Zach’s letting them into the room, and Ollie has to take charge. He knows from experience that if you give Zach an inch of control, he’ll take a mile. So when he opens his mouth to tell Luc to do… whatever it is he wants him to do, Ollie knows what course of action he should take, and shoves him against the wall just inside the door and shuts him up. Very, very thoroughly. Zach’s still trying to talk, at first, but Ollie reaches down and _squeezes, _not a lot, but, it’s enough to make Zach moan obscenely into his mouth. PL watches, and turns red when Ollie beckons him, but he does come closer and, to Ollie’s further prompting, he starts kissing the side of Zach’s neck, just little, tentative kisses. He’s sweet, Ollie notes for later.

He switches places with Luc, starts sucking a mark into the hollow between Zach’s neck and collarbone.

I’m going to get beard burn,” Zach mutters.

“Your fault for not being able to grow facial hair,” Ollie chirps him, serene. PL chokes back a laugh, nearly biting Zach’s lip in surprise. Ollie grins at him.

If Ollie rubs his face even harder into Zach’s neck, and reaches around to tap PL’s side to make sure he does the same… well, Zach deserves it for being so _Zach_.

“Ugh, okay, enough,” Zach groans. “We going to actually do this or are we going to fuck around with foreplay all night?”

Ollie quirks his eyebrow at Zach and mouths “see, bossy,” to PL.

“Well, someone has to get things going here. I’d like to get to sleep eventually,” Zach points out.

Ollie rolls his eyes, but, okay. They are playing a game tomorrow. Err, today.

“You, strip and come here,” Zach, well, basically commands PL.

“You know, he has a name,” Ollie points out.

“You going to strip, _Bjorkstrand_, or are you going to just watch?” Zach arches an eyebrow. It’s a Lot of facial expression for Zach.

Ollie rolls his eyes, but he does start to take his tie off, slowly, because he’s watching to make sure _Zach _strips. This threesome is an equal partnership, at least between Ollie and Zach. He’s not going to let Zach get the advantage of remaining dressed.

“Hang up your suit,” Zach reminds PL.

“You know, he’s only a year younger than you?” Ollie reminds Zach, but then he looks at PL and realises that the kid looks shamefaced. Oh god, he really was going to forget to hang it up. _PL_.

How can someone so calm and competent on the ice be such a disaster off it? It’s kind of mind-blowing.

“This bed is nowhere near big enough,” Zach grumps.

Ollie rolls his eyes at PL, “don’t mind him, really. Zach often gets grumpy when he’s about to have sex. It’s like he can only enjoy it if he’s trying to kill everyone else’s mood.”

PL doesn’t seem to mind, though, judging by the state of his dick. Oh, to be young enough to just appreciate getting off, even if it’s with a guy who’s determined to make sure you hear him complain about everything.

To be honest, Ollie’s already half-hard himself, but seriously. Both his teammates are easy on the eyes, PL especially (god that kid’s workout routine must be amazing to watch. Ollie Is tempted to see if he can get him to hang around Columbus in the offseason just so Ollie can get the chance to watch him work).

“PL at the bottom,” Ollie suggests. He’s big enough that he can probably take the weight of the two of them, “and me on top?”

“Yes, we can’t have anyone breaking your delicate not-six foot tall bones,” Zach teases. Ollie shoves him.

“Actually, I was just thinking that you deserve to be in the middle, _Werenski_,” he glances at PL, making a facial expression that hopefully conveys ‘back me up’.

“I mean, he _was _first star,” PL says, and Ollie gives him an approving thumbs up, which only serves to make PL beam at him and laugh. The laughter should ruin the effect, but it kind of works on PL.

“Hmm, I have a better idea.”

“Of fucking course you do,” Ollie groans, because, well, of fucking course Zach does. _College boy_. College boy who’d rather not get completely overstimulated in front of a rookie.

“Eiffel Tower,” Zach says, and he looks so smug.

“Huh?” Ollie asks, because he thinks he knows what Zach is suggesting, but he’s not certain.

Zach sighs, and googles a photo and… oh, yep. It is exactly what Ollie was thinking of.

“Oh my god, you are a frat boy cliche of yourself sometimes,” Ollie informs Zach, who just looks implacably back at him. The worst thing about Zach is that he won’t even try to defend himself. It makes arguing with him kind of annoying, to be honest.

Ollie doesn’t really object, and the grin on PL’s face is definitely intriguing, so. Might as well. It’s not like anyone else will know what they’ve done, right?

“Who’s in the middle?” he asks.

“Well, Dubois _is_ a center,” Zach points out.

“Also French.”

“And large. We’d have a good foundation,” Zach continues.

Ollie is going to ask PL if he’s okay with being in the middle of this, since they’re, you know, not even asking his opinion, but he ends up not having to. The look on PL’s face when Ollie looks at him confirms just how okay with it he is.

He shouldn’t be surprised, really. PL’s a really enthusiastic guy, always keen to hang out and do stuff with the guys. And getting to do some kind of bizarre sex act must be really exciting for a rookie.

Hell, it’s exciting for Ollie, even if he’s definitely not planning on letting Zach know how much he likes the idea. It’s a bad idea to give Zach satisfaction. So instead he sighs. “Fine. Zach, put the pillows on the floor.”

Zach frowns for a moment, puzzled.

“Protect the rookie’s knees, _Werenski_,” Ollie says, exaggerating the patience in his tone just to piss off Zach, “unless you _want_ to explain to a trainer that he’s stiff because we had frat boy sex after the game.”

PL snorts when he says stiff. Seriously, Ollie is way too old for this.

Or maybe not, since PL’s laughter is infectious.

“How about we shut up and build the Eiffel Tower already?” Zach demands, impatient. He’s grabbed some towels as well, and put them under the pillows.

“Ugh, fine. PL, you ready?”

He nods, and once again Ollie is baffled by how much of what PL feels is written on his face, just out there for the world to see. It makes him want to take him apart, utterly wreck him, and then watch as he rebuilds after.

But that will take more than a few hours, and it’s probably better to do it without Zach. At least the first time.

Zach is very careful with his prep — they do play tomorrow after all — and Ollie watches, amazed at how responsive PL is. He doesn’t push into his mouth until Zach’s thrusting in at the other end, knowing that Zach can make himself last and knowing that he can’t quite match that stamina.

It’s… actually way hotter than he was expecting. Not that he’d tell Zach that, of course. Zach doesn’t need the satisfaction. But PL’s moaning around him, moving forward on Ollie with every thrust, and Ollie doesn’t need to do much, just enjoy it.

It’s really hot for PL, who comes at the sound of their hands slapping together. Ollie glances down at him, and his face is red. Ollie’s not sure if it’s exertion or embarrassment, so he pulls out, careful, letting him breathe.

“Did you come _already_?” Zach sounds… incredulous. Ollie rolls his eyes.

“God, just because you’re a control freak who trained himself to hold his orgasm...” Ollie starts, but he’s interrupted.

“It’s okay,” PL says, quiet, through slightly gritted teeth.

“Do you want…?” Ollie says, but PL shakes his head.

“No, please, it’s okay. Keep going.”

Ollie raises his eyebrows at Zach, who looks implacably back, but in a way that indicates that he’s… definitely into this. Huh. Ollie should’ve guessed that he’d be into that kind of kinky shit.

Ollie glances down at PL, “you’ve done this before?”

“Yes,” he mutters, head hanging, and, okay. That’s definitely more embarrassment than exhaustion.

“Wow,” Ollie says, “so this is baby’s first threesome, but not baby’s first rodeo.”

“No,” Zach had started to thrust again, but he stops dead. He has an amazing amount of dignity for a guy with his dick in another guy’s ass.

“No _what_?” No one died and made you king, Zach.

“Don’t call him that,” Zach’s voice is clipped, in a way that makes Ollie bristle and want to push back against him.

“A baby? But he is. All sweetness and innocence,” Ollie teases.

Zach’s face twists with disgust.

“Can we have this discussion when I don’t have a dick in my ass and another in my face?” PL begs.

Zach ignores him to look directly at Ollie.

“I’m not fucking someone you’re calling a baby,” he says.

Ollie groans, “_fine_. Rookie okay with you?”

“He has a name,” Zach snaps at Ollie, “why can’t you just use that?”

“Fucking a Pierre is like fucking a guy from a French textbook,” Ollie points out.

“Use Pierre-Luc. Or PL.”

“First is too long. Second just doesn’t flow,” Ollie knows he’s being picky, but you’ve got to admit, there’s nothing particularly sexy about PL’s name.

PL groans, “you can just use Luc then. Or anything else. Just as long as you get _back to fucking me_.”

Zach raises an eyebrow at Ollie, “in my day, rookies were way more deferential.”

“Your day was _last year,_” PL — Luc? Actually, that’s not bad — whines.

“You’re the one who can shut him up, _Bjorkstrand_,” Zach points out, as if Luc’s arguing with Ollie and not Zach.

“I’ll shut you up,” Ollie mutters, but, well, Luc has been caught in the middle of this for long enough, so he does fuck his way back into his mouth.

Luc groans around his dick with pleasure, and god, yeah, that’s an amazing sensation.

Then Zach starts thrusting again, and it’s obvious when he hit’s Luc’s prostate, because he whines around Ollie’s dick, which makes Ollie’s hips buck forward.

He’s not intending to fuck Luc’s mouth, but Luc swirls his tongue and presses forward, and oh. Apparently he likes that.

Well, in that case, Ollie is more than happy to oblige.

He isn’t going too hard, since the force of Zach’s thrusts is helping to propel him forward, but god, Luc just takes it.

_Fuck_, this is amazing.

Ollie finally comes, and manages to give Luc a warning, but. Luc stays resolutely on Ollie’s dick.

Oh.

He doesn’t manage to swallow all of it — Zach thrusts hard from behind and makes him groan, but when Ollie pulls away, he licks the spill off his chin.

_Fuck._

Luc beams up at him, giddy and obviously seeking praise. Ollie sinks down to sit next to him, runs his hand through his hair.

“Fuck, you’re amazing, you know that, right?”

Luc’s face is red, and, god. Ollie might have died and gone to heaven.

Maybe not, since he hopes that in heaven Zach won’t be so Zach. He’s grabbed a towel, and is wiping himself off. Zach hates the feel of dried come, so even when he uses a condom he has to wipe down after.

“Rookie does the cleaning,” he suggests, lazily, as he drops the towel.

PL actually starts to move as if he’s going to, but stops when Ollie whacks Zach hard in the arm.

“We’ll _all _do the cleanup,” he says, firm.

Which mostly amounts to, like, putting the pillows Luc was kneeling on onto a bed, and piling the towels into a heap on the bathroom floor. Zach hadn’t considered that they’ll need towels for tomorrow’s showers, but that’s future them’s problem.

“I’ll sleep over here if you like?” Luc offers, sitting down on the other bed, shoving the used pillows to the side. “I am the rookie, after all.”

“Nah, it’s fine, the bed’s big enough for all of us if we don’t need to spread out,” Zach says, in a gentler tone than he normally uses.

He beckons that Luc should come and lie in between himself and Ollie. Ollie raises his eyebrows.

“Oh, now the bed’s big enough?” he teases.

“Shut up,” Zach murmurs, already half asleep, “or I’ll make _you_ go sleep in the other bed.”

“You and what army?” Ollie wants to ask, since he’s pretty sure Luc’s on his side, and the two of them can definitely take Zach. Or Luc can use his big body for Ollie to hide behind. Whatever.

He only doesn’t because he’s falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, when they wake up, Zach looks in the bathroom mirror and groans. The beard burn is _impressive_.

“Everyone’s going to know,” he mutters at them when he comes back into the room. Luc looks concerned for a moment, but grins instead when Ollie elbows him.

“Oh, what a shame,” Ollie chirps back. “Maybe if you stare really hard, you’ll grow your own beard to cover it.”

“I hate you,” Zach says, dramatically.

Ollie lazily chucks a pillow at him, “just for that, you can give me a blow job. And Luc too.”

Zach makes a face. It’s not that he hates giving head, Ollie knows, it’s just that he hates the idea of being ordered to do anything, which is why Ollie does it.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” Luc says, sweetly.

Ollie just manages to keep himself from rolling his eyes. At some point they’re going to have to tell Luc that he doesn’t need to play the “good rookie” card so much, that he belongs with the team and they’re not going to kick him out for being a little bit argumentative.

Zach rolls his eyes. “I will if you mark the other side of my neck. The one mark Ollie left is really irritating.”

Ollie laughs, delighted, “don’t do it,” he begs Luc, who looks between the both of them, comically confused. “The lack of symmetry will drive him nuts and it’s so much fun to watch.”

Josh will notice and chirp him about it, for a start. Apparently there was an actual argument about it while they were hooking up one time.

“Is it really bothering you?” Luc asks Zach, and he’s not mocking, he’s _sincere. _

Okay, so apparently Luc _likes _being good. Ollie files that information away for later. It could come in handy If they get him to one of Ryan and Boone’s orgies.

Ollie’s musing doesn’t get much further, because Boone sends a message telling them that if they’re late to breakfast because of _sex _then they’ll have to explain it to Torts and Jarmo and… yeah. None of them want to do that.

“Ugh,” Zach groans. “Clothes.” Ollie tosses something over to him, and he puts it on without any checking, and Ollie grins.

The guys are _really _going to chirp when they realise that Zach’s wearing Ollie’s hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> You can google Eiffel Tower and sex, if you want. It's extraordinarily dumb, and so fits dumb hockey boys (Zach) perfectly.


End file.
